Are You the One?
by Pokechick123
Summary: May Maple was a new girl in a new school. But when she meets a guy named Drew, she just gets ticked off non stop. After spending time with him on a journey for a required assignment for school, she keeps asking the same question over and over again in her head. Are you the one? Has contestshipping, oldrivalshipping, ikarishipping, and pokeshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Hey what's up everyonez? Doing good? Great because boy are you in for some delicious contest shipping pie! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or its characters… sadly :'

* * *

Chapter 1

"Drew, May. Could you please take the stand. The match between Drew and May will now begin!"

Wo wo wo, back up slow down HOLD THE PHONE! This isn't supposed to happen yet. Let's rewind.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiippppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp! (that was the sound of the story rewinding.)

Aaaaahhhhhh, here we go this is the right spot. RESUME!

"May… May…MAY!"

"Five more minutes mom." May mumbled into her pillow.

"Number one, im not mom, and number TWO, you said that five minutes ago." May's younger brother Max wined.

May sleepily opened her crust filled eyes and looked at her clock.

"Oh my god Max! I have to be at school in twenty minutes! Why didn't you wake me up!" May shouted across the room as she dug for her school uniform in her messy closet which could very well be the gateway to Narnia.

"Sheesh." Said Max as he walked out of his sisters room.

May rushed to get ready. She got dressed, brushed her hair, ate breakfast, and brushed her teeth in under ten minutes. (only because she tried to do it all at the same time.)

By the time May got down stairs, her father had already left for work, so she was stuck walking.

"Great, it's my first day at school, in a new school I might add and I'm probably marked late. That should be some kind of record." May mumbled under her breath as she walked down the abandoned streets which lead to her school.

May got halfway down the block when a silver Durango pulled up beside the sidewalk.

May didn't acknowledge it until the windows rolled down and a lady's head came through. That's when May really started to get freaked out.

"Excuse me, would you like a ride to school?" the lady asked.

"Oh no thanks, I'm fine." Said May as she remembered what her mom told her about strangers.

"Well ok. As long as you stay in school sweety." Said the woman as she drove off.

But before the woman drove off, May saw a boy around her age with green hair in the back seat.

"Green hair? He won't be hard to find." May told herself as the car drove off out of sight.

By the time May got to school, the first bell had already rung.

"Excuse me can you tell me where to find Mr. Beats classroom." May asked the secretary behind the desk.

"Go down the hall, up the steps, turn right, go through the door on the left." The secretary said without lifting her eyes from the computer.

"Oh thank-" May was cut off.

"And then go through the door straight ahead, to your left, down the steps, keep straight, go right, and then go through the door on your left." She said in one big breath.

May nodded, being afraid that she would be cut off by more directions.

May had already forgotten the first three steps to getting to her first class, so she just followed the signs that where taped up on the white colored walls.

Once May thought about it, there wasn't much color to the school. Hell, even the uniforms where grey with white lining.

About five minutes later, May some how ended up in the empty science lab.

May was suddenly fascinated by the formula chart taped up on the, guess what, white wall.

"Hey Gary Mr. Beats wants-" A boy to be around Mays age was standing in the door way. He also had, GREEN HAIR!

~Oh my god. That's the same guy I saw in that car.~ May thought to her self as she thought back to that very morning. Which by the way was this morning.

"Hi, I'm Drew." The so called Drew said with an arrogant smirk.

"Hi, I'm May, I'm new… and I'm lost." May started out the sentence with a smile, but ended it with a frown.

"Oh, so you're the famous May we've been hearing about for the past week." Drew said with a smirk.

"Uh, I guess so." Said May with a slight blush on her face.

"Well let me show you to your class." Said Drew with yet another smirk.

They got half way out the door when Drew said "you do know you are on the complete opposite side of the building from the classroom right?"

"Yah… I think you guys need to update your signs." Said May with a shy smile.

"Or maybe you just need to update your sign reading." Said Drew.

Drew and May went the rest of the way without saying a word.

"We are Back!" Drew announced out loud to the class as soon as they got in the room.

"Ah Drew, you're back. And you brought Miss. Maple." Mr. Beats said as he looked up from the white board.

"Well class, this is Miss. Maple. Miss. Maple, this is the class." Mr. Beats introduced.

* * *

Author's note: well, finally done with chapter 1. Yayyyy! I feel accomplished! Well, I am openly welcoming any criticism. I will make a chapter two, but I don't know when that will be, so hang in there until then. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

What up everyonez! It's going to take a lot of intense thinking to write this chapter so I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon… even though I would most certainly like to. I would be making the moola then!

Chapter 2

"May, would you like to say a few words about yourself to the class?" asked Mr. Beats.

"Um…" May didn't know what to say.

"I'm May, as you already know. I moved here from Pettalburg City because my mother got a new job. So hi-" May was cut off by a static noise on the intercom.

"May Maple please report to the principals office. May Maple to the principals office." The intercom shut off.

"and apparently goodbye." May said.

She smiled and walked out the door.

About two seconds later May popped her head back in the door.

"Um, where exactly is the principals office again?" she asked sheepishly.

"Oh sorry." Said a girl with brown wavy hair.

"Well welcome back Miss. Green. Tell you what, if you show May to the office you only have to make up half the work you missed." Suggested Mr. Beats.

"Well ok, that's fine with me." She said as she motioned May to follow her out the door.

"So you're the new girl in town?" the brown haired girl asked May as soon as they got out of the classroom.

"Um, yah I guess. That's what everyone seems to call me." May said.

"Oh. Speaking of what people call you, I'm Leaf. Leaf Green." Leaf said.

"I'm May. But you already new that." May said with an apologetic smile.

"Well hello May. Do you want to sit at mine and my friends lunch table?" Leaf asked.

"Well, I don't know." May started a little debate in her head.

"Oh come on it'll be fun." Pleaded Leaf.

"Ok fine." May gave in.

Leaf and May went about half a minute without talking.

"So when the teacher said welcome back, were you like sick or something?" May's curiosity got the best of her.

"No actually. I was visiting the orange islands." Leaf said with a smile on her face, remembering the experience.

"Really?" May nearly shouted in astonishment.

Leaf just nodded. The smile still on her face.

"That's so cool! What was it like?" May wondered.

"I don't know, how cool would YOU think it is to go to the islands of fire, ice, and electricity." Leaf gloated.

"You visited the three islands!" May raised her voice.

"Yep. I was gone for nearly a month." Leaf said.

"That's so cool!" May said. She still couldn't believe that she was going to school with someone who went to the actual Orange Islands. (visiting the orange islands is a really big opportunity in this story.)

"Yah it was kinda cool." Leaf said it like visiting the islands are an every day occurrence.

~KINDA cool!~ May shouted inside her head.

She wanted so badly to take a step closer to her new best friend and strangle her until her face turns purple!

"I got to explore and everything." Leaf said with excitement in her voice and pulling May out of her thoughts.

About a minute passed when Leaf said "Here we are."

Standing in front of them was the same office May had been at earlier that morning.

"Well, I guess I'd better get going. See you at lunch." Leaf said as she started to head back to class.

May walked up to the secretary's desk.

"Excuse me. The principal wanted to see me." May said to the lady at the desk.

"Are you May Maple?" the lady asked, even though that was the same secretary from earlier that morning.

"Yes." May replied.

"Then go on in." the lady said with a flat tone as she pointed her pen towards a big mahogany door.

May went through the door and she was speechless because of the person she saw standing before her.

"Uncle Ed!" May shouted in astonishment.

"Hey May, its good to see you again!" Her Uncle Ed said with a genuine smile.

"I missed you SOOO much Uncle Ed!" May happily exclaimed as she walked over to give her favorite uncle a hug.

"Wait, does this mean I have to take orders from you now." May pulled away from the hug and whined.

"May I'm your uncle, you're already supposed to take orders from me. Nothing has changed except I'm your principal AND, I'm your new neighbor." Uncle Ed said the last part like it meant nothing to him, by May new he was really excited.

Inside he is jumping for joy, but he keeps his calm composer just to tick her off.

It was working.

"Really Uncle Ed. You could at least _sound _excited." May stretched out the word sound with annoyance in her voice.

"Fine I'm happy. Happy?" he chuckled.

"happy. Are you happy?" May said desperately trying to start up another conversation for the fact that she knew he would have to let her go back to class soon.

"Go back to class sport." He said as he tried to shoo her out the door.

"Ok fine. I'll leave you to your principal stuff." May said as she walked backwards out the door.

By the time May got completely out of the office, she was still walking backwards for the fun of it.

_BUMP_

"Sorry!" May apologized as she fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault." Said a very familiar voice.

"No it was my-" May looked up to see that she bumped into none other than Drew.

"Fault." She finished.

"Look I already said it was my fault. You should be honored that you're getting away with something that was clearly your doing. And what are you still doing on the floor. You're getting even _MORE _filthy than you already are by the second." Drew rudely stated with his nose in the air.

"I thought you said it was your fault!" May growled.

"You must be hearing things airhead. I never said anything like that." Drew sneered.

You could practically see the steam coming out of Mays ears.

She had a strong disliking for her new nickname.

"Well at least I'm not a grasshead like you!" she angrily retorted.

Drew just rolled his big emerald eyes.

"Now if you'll excuse me, some people unlike you have lives to get back to." Drew said as he walked right past her.

May was officially ticked off.

Then it occurred to May.

~why was he going to the principal office?~ she thought to herself as she watched drew go through the big mahogany door she just came out of.

After about half a minute of standing there in complete shock, May headed down the hall attempting to find her class again. But sadly, she went in the wrong direction.

About five minutes later, she somehow ended up in the same science lab she was in before.

But this time there was a man to be around Mays age who had brown spikey hair and a white lab coat. He was standing in the corner hunched over one of the tables.

"Um… I think I'm lost." May said to the man.

"Where do you need to go?" he said without lifting his eyes from whatever he was doing.

"Mr. Beats classroom." May said in a small voice.

The man turned around.

"You're May! Wow, if I'd known you were this hot I would've spiked my hair today." he said with a grin.

"Looks like we're in the same class. Just follow me and you'll be there in no time." He said with confidence in his voice.

"I'm Gary Oak by the way. But you don't have to worry about wearing my name out cause I'm just that awesome." Gary said like he rehearsed it a million times.

May just smiled at the thought that she was making new friends. First Leaf now Gary. Plus all the people that hang out with Leaf at her lunch table.

~Man, the people in this school are really friendly. Except for Drew." She thought to herself.

"So do you have any friends yet?" Gary asked casually, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Um yah." May replied nonchalantly.

"Really? I thought I was the first one. Who?" Gary asked curiously.

"Her name is Leaf. She invited me to sit at her lunch table. So hopefully by the end of lunch I'll have a lot more friends." May said with a smile.

Gary's face instantly turned red at the mention of Leafs name.

"Are you ok? Do you have a fever or something?" May asked, not knowing what was wrong.

"Yah I'm fine." Gary said with a shy smile.

He was definitely hiding something. And May was determined to find out what.

~My gosh. First Drew now Gary. Boy do the people in this school have their secrets.~ May thought.

May was determined to find out as many secrets as possible.

May was once told that if you are told secrets, then people trust you.

She was anxious to gain everybody's trust. No matter how long it takes. All she wanted was to fit in.

"Here we are." Gary said cheerfully.

Gary and May got inside the classroom and Mr. Beats was right by the door to greet them.

"Ah. now that you two are back everyone can have a seat and we can continue on with the lesson." Mr. Beats said as he walked up to the front of the classroom.

"Um Mr. Beats, you didn't assign me a seat." May said.

"Ah, yes. I knew I was forgetting something." Mr. Beats said to himself.

"You can sit in the empty seat beside Leaf." He said coming to a decision.

May sat down and got comfortable.

About half an hour later, he bell to lunch rang.

Leaf grabbed Mays arm and ran out the door.

"Why are we running!" May shouted as Leaf dodged people left and right.

"Because the first few people that get there get the freshest lunches." Leaf shouted over her shoulder.

Leaf and May got to the cafeteria in a minute flat.

"See. If we got here any later we would get really gross and disgusting lunches." Leaf said with a sour face.

May and Leaf went through the lunch line and got their food.

"This is my table right here." Leaf said as she pointed to a deserted table.

As soon as Leaf and May sat down, a whole bunch of people started filing in the seats.

"Welcome back Leaf!" they all shouted in unison.

"It's good to be back." Leaf sighed.

"Oh yah I almost forgot. Guys, this is May. She's going to be sitting at our lunch table." Leaf said happily.

"Hi. I'm Misty." Said a girl with orange hair.

"I'm Dawn." A girl with blue hair raised her hand.

"Paul." Grunted a boy with purple hair.

"We've already met and you already know my name, so there's no point in introducing myself again." Gary said arrogantly.

"Same here." Drew said with a smirk.

"Now that we got that out of the way, lets-" Misty was cut off.

"Wait for meeee!" whined a raven haired boy who was running strait towards the table.

"Oh yah, that's Ash." Leaf said while laughing at Ash's foolishness.

"Hey ashy-boy! Walk much!" Gary shouted to Ash as he tripped and fell over the table next to them.

"Is he ok?" May asked worriedly.

"Yah. He does that everyday. Better get used to it." Dawn exclaimed.

"So clumsy." Misty shook her head in disappointment.

May just sat there, watching it all unfold.

When Ash finally got to the table he shouted. "Lets dig in!"

May noticed that Ash didn't even spill a drop of his food.

~Wow. He really does do that everyday.~ May thought to herself.

May laughed at all the jokes, was silent when supposed to be, and awed at all the right times.

"I'm glad you're our friend!" Dawn said, completely out of the blue.

"Keep it down troublesome. You're loud enough to wake the dead." Paul scolded.

"Well excuse me for being excited! You should try it sometime. Maybe the stick will move farther away from your a-" Dawn was cut off by a fuming Ash.

"Dawn! You cant use that language at the lunch table!" Ash scolded.

"Stop getting into other peoples arguments Ash!" Gary and Misty shouted in unison.

Leaf just sweat dropped and shook her head at her friends.

Drew was the only one not participating in the conversation.

~Sometimes I swear Drew is almost as unsocial as Paul.~ May thought with an annoyed expression on her face.

Authors note: That was a lot longer than I intended. I wanted to post this days ago but I got distracted by other things when I was supposed to be hovering over a big hunk of technology making a story that I'm most certainly not getting paid for. So how'd you like it? Was it good? Well don't just sit there, review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyonez! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. I go to online school now and I get so distracted I end up doing homework until 7:00 at night. I stayed up until 2:00 I the morning reading fan fiction last night. Hehehe, when I finally finished the story I was so tired to the point where I felt drugged. Which I wasn't by the way. Anyway **please read this next sentence!** I just wanted to let you know that this symbol ~ means that the person who's point of view it is, is thinking. Its what's going on in their head. Well lets get reading! J

Chapter 3

"Well, by May! Thanks for having us!" the blue haired girl exclaimed happily as she zipped up her last bag.

"Your welcome Dawn. You guys can come over any time. Just say the word and you can be over here in a matter of seconds." May replied.

"But May, we all live like half an hour away from you." Misty piped up.

"Did you guys know that I have a Gardavor? She asked innocently but she didn't wait for a reply when she added "well my Gardavor can teleport! It's so cool. I can teleport to your guys houses and come get you."

"That sounds great May, but I only live like two blocks away so I think I'll pass" Leaf said nervously.

"Oh Leaf, excuses excuses. You do know teleporting is nothing like flying right?" Misty interrogated.

"Well actually-" May was cut off by a very sharp elbow in the ribs by Dawn.

"Well, it was nice being here and all but Dawns mom is honking that horn like crazy so we better get going." Misty said as she gathered all of her stuff along with Dawn.

"By!" Leaf and May said in unison.

Leafs POV

"Well, I guess I'd better get going now." I said as I zipped up my favorite neon green bag.

"Ok, walk safely, see you on Monday." May chimed happily.

"Ok, I will." I said as I headed out the door.

I got half way down the block when I had the feeling someone was following me.

I turned around but no one was there. So I just continued on my walk home.

But I could've swore I heard someone walking behind me. So I turned around again, only to be dragged into an ally. He tried to control me as I tried to squirm out of my assailants arms.

I have to admit, I was scared. But that doesn't mean I couldn't think straight.

So I positioned my foot, and I kicked up. As soon as I did so, I heard my assailant yelp in pain.

I know I should've ran away, but I wanted to see his face so I could report him.

But I was shocked to see who was in front of me, laying on the ground rolling around in pain.

"Gary!" I screamed.

"Geese Leafy! I knew you were cold hearted but really! A kick to the groin!" he shouted.

"You do not want to hit my bitch button right now Oak." I said dangerously.

"Judging by how hard you kicked I would have thought I already hit it." he said as he pulled himself up off of the ground.

All I did was give him a frown.

"What's the look for?" he asked.

I simply just spun on my heel and walked away. After grapping my bag that I dropped of course.

It wasn't long until I heard fast footsteps behind me.

I turned around and said "why are you following me?"

"We're neighbors. Remember? Have been since birth."

~Smart ass~ I thought.

"I mean don't you have to be with one of your girlfriends right now. Who is it this week? Bianca?" I spat her name like it was venom in my mouth.

"Awww. Is wittw weafy jeawous?" he said like I was a five year old.

"No! its just I don't like being followed." o said as I started to pick up the pace.

~Come on Leaf. Just one more block and you're rid of that freak of a Gary.~ I encouraged myself.

We walked the rest of the way in silence.

When we finally arrived at our respective houses, I saw a little note taped on the front door.

It read…

Leaf,

Your father and I are going out to dinner tonight with Gary's parents to celebrate their wedding anniversary. It's far away though so we will have to stay at a hotel for the night. We will be back at 2:00 in the afternoon. There are leftovers in the fridge for dinner. Be good. I love you.

Mom 3

I looked at Gary who was still standing on the front porch. He already read the note but instead of being happy that he had the house all to himself for the night, he was freaking out.

Me being the wonderful and caring person I am, went over to Gary.

"Is something wrong?" I asked innocently.

"YES there is something wrong! My parents aren't here and I left my house key inside! Now I'm locked out!" he yelled.

I almost laughed at his predicament and stupidity.

"Well can't you stay at one of the guys houses?" I asked, stating the obvious.

"No. Drew is with Brianna, Ash is in Kanto with his mother, and Paul is being an ass today." he said with a grumpy look on his face.

"Isn't Paul always an ass?" I asked.

"Yah pretty much." he said nonchalantly.

I sighed. I knew there was only one place left for him to go.

~Curse my kindness~

"You can stay over at my house tonight." I offered.

His eyes lit up in happiness.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yah." I said as if it where the most obvious thing on the planet.

~I regret this decision already.~ I thought to myself as I watched his eyes go from thankful to evil.

"But try anything and I'll kick your ass!" I said coldly.

"No promises." he said under his breath, just loud enough for me to hear him.

"What did you say?" I said in a dangerous tone.

"I said I promise." he lied.

Of course I could see right through his lie.

~This is going to be one long night.~

Authors note: I know, this is a little longer than I anticipated but its here so lets work with what we've got. J I also wanted to say thank you for the bitch button thing. My cousin Serena came up with it. Also I have a goal for reviews. I want to get to ten reviews. I know its little but not many people read my stories. Please review.

Pokechick123


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyonez! And we're back for another chapter. J I'm gonna try to update weekly on every Sunday just to try to keep little readers like you happy. J anyway lets get reading.

Chapter 4

Normal POV

"Gary stop touching things!" Leaf shouted in an angry tone as she grabbed her mothers delicate white vase out of his hands and set it gently on the table.

"But it was pretty." he said in an innocent voice.

"Why did I ever agree to this?" Leaf questioned herself under her breath.

"What do you mean agree? You're the one who suggested it." he said with that arrogant smirk back on his face.

"But you're like a two year old Gary! You touch and touch and touch and you bug and bug and bug and you're impossible to control!" she huffed as she plopped herself onto the big blue couch.

"So you're saying you want to control me like some obsessed girlfriend." he said in an understanding tone.

"I'm not your girlfriend." Leaf deadpanned as she sank lower into the couch.

Gary's POV

~Oh how I love ticking the little one off.~

"It really bugs me how you keep referring to me as your girlfriend." Leaf said.

~She really does talk a lot.~ he sweat dropped.

"I mean seriously. Aren't you dating like Bianca or something?" Leaf droned on.

~Hey look, Criminal Minds is on.~

"Why would you ever go out with her anyway. She's a bitch." Leaf questioned.

~I hate this episode.~

_Click click_

~Hey look. Digimon Fusion is on.~

"Gary?"

~How can they get swallowed by a whale?~

"Gary!"

~I mean seriously. If you see a ginormous whale, run away. It's that simple.~

"GARY!"

"What!" I snapped back to the real world.

"Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" she fumed.

"Yah. You were talking about how scientist found out about two different kinds of humans. The smart banana grabbers and the dumb banana grabbers." I said. (by banana grabbers I mean monkeys, because I believe we are descendants of apes.)

Leaf just stared at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked.

"Banana grabbers!" she shouted.

"I'm talking about that witch Bianca and you're talking about banana grabbers!" she got up off the couch and grabbed a book.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked as I heard my stomach growl out in hunger.

"Excuse you?" she said in an intimidating voice.

"Excuse me?" I said in a confused voice.

"Uggggggghhhhhhhh!" she groaned as she stomped into the kitchen.

"So does that mean dinner is going to be home cooked tonight?" I asked.

"I'm not your slave you know!" she shouted with her head in the fridge.

"Ahhh but see, that's where you're wrong." I said with a smirk on my face.

Leaf's POV

~He is really starting to piss me off.~

"You're really starting to piss me off." I growled dangerously, repeating my thoughts.

"So what's for dinner again?"

~That's it Oak.~

"Gary fricken Oak can you stop thinking about food right now!" I shouted at the top of my lounges.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't." he said as he got up off the couch and started walking towards me.

"I'll punch you so hard it'll make your ancestors dizzy." I said in a dangerous tone. (Mullan line specially here for my sis eternalsnowfox.)

"Oh really now?" he said as he got closer.

"Yah." I said, my voice wavering.

And closer.

And closer.

So close I could feel his breath on me.

"Are you really going to hurt me?" he asked.

"If I have to." I said. I wasn't going to let him win this round.

"Are you really going to hurt me?" he repeated.

He got so close our noses were almost touching.

"No." I squeaked.

Then he leaned in.

~Oh my god, he's going to kiss me! What do I do!~

Then he suddenly pulled away.

"Ok! Just making sure." he said in a chipper voice.

~What!~ I mentally screamed.

"I wouldn't want my money maker damaged. I'm thinking about taking Bianca out on a date Monday night." he said arrogantly.

~That little bastard.~

I just silently retreated to the kitchen to make dinner.

"So what are we having for dinner?" he asked for the hundredth time.

I just ignored him and continued tossing the salad.

"I'm a very picky person when it comes to what I eat." he said.

"And?" I saw where he was coming from but I just wanted to tick him off.

"And, I want to know what we're having for dinner." I could tell he was getting agitated now.

"Well to bad. You can wait." I smirked as I practically felt his glare.

"Bitch." he muttered.

"Asshole." I replied

"Slut." he said cockily.

I dropped the salad tongs.

"Gary Oak I am not a slut and you know that!" I screamed.

"I know. I just wanted to see your reaction." he said while turning back to the tv.

All I could do was growl at him.

"Ooo. Feisty." he said.

"Dinner's ready." I said, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Trying to change the subject I see."

~Sometimes I swear he's a mind reader.~

"I know, I'm a mind reader." he said while he sat down at the dining room table.

I just stared at him in disbelief.

"Seriously Leaf. I'm not a mind reader. I've known you long enough to know what you think in certain situations." he said.

"I know that." I lied.

"Now you're just lying through your teeth." he said with a triumphant smile.

~Crap. He saw right through me.~

"Well, lets dig in!" he shouted as he reached for the salad tongs.

I sighed as I grabbed the tongs before him.

Normal POV

"Aren't we going to say grace?" Leaf asked.

"Hell no." he said as he grabbed the salad tongs out of her hands.

"Why?"

"Because I don't believe in the big dude upstairs."

"Since when?"

"Since Bianca."

"What do you mean?" she interrogated

"Bianca doesn't believe in God. She said if I believed in God then we can't go out with one another." he explained.

"Gary, if you believe in God then you can believe in God. You shouldn't let Bianca change that." Leaf said.

"But I want to be with her." he said as he dished out his salad.

"If she's making you change then she doesn't deserve you." Leaf reasoned.

"You don't know what you're talking about so just shut up!" he shouted.

He threw the plate on the ground, shattering it. He then ran up stairs into the spare bedroom.

Leaf sighed.

She went into the kitchen and grabbed a bag. She then headed over to the shattered plate and started cleaning it up.

Little did she know that Gary came out of the room and peered over the wall where he could see Leaf.

"Damn Gary. If you want to take your temper out on something at least take it out on something that's not breakable." Leaf said to herself.

~Why did I do that.~ Gary questioned himself.

"Ow! Damn it!" Leaf cussed when she got cut on a piece of glass.

Leaf finished cleaning up the broken plate and went in the bathroom.

She came out with a band aid and wrapped her finger.

~I really need to learn how to control my temper.~ Gary thought to himself.


End file.
